yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 012
"The Scourge of the Sea" is the twelfth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the seventy-first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga in the Japanese version. It was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 5 of the bunkoban. Summary Four hours into the Duelist Kingdom tournament Dark Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda and Bakura walk along the island together. Dark Yugi and Jonouchi have acquired three and two Star Chips respectively. Anzu comments that Jonouchi has spent the past thirty minutes grinning at his Star Chips, but Honda does not blame him, as he is still surprised that Jonouchi beat Mai in the last Duel. Jonouchi starts to get hungry and asks when they'll be having lunch. Honda is shocked that they didn't bring any food and Anzu explains that they ate all their snacks on the boat and there are no restaurants on the island. With the tournament being forty eight hours long, Dark Yugi sees that this is a big problem. Jonouchi blames Anzu for not thinking ahead and says that as the girl, she should have made lunch. Anzu warns him about being sexist and calls Pegasus cheap for bringing them there and not feeding them. Seeing no other options, Honda takes out his Survival Book and says that they can use it to find out what plants and mushrooms they can eat. Jonouchi's not keen on that idea, but he then notices the smell of something good. Jonouchi runs in the direction of the ocean after the smell. The others don't notice the smell and Honda points out that it's like in his last Duel, he's demonstrating his sense of smell is like that of a dog's. The group find an unattended fire, which is cooking some fish. Jonouchi begins to sneak over to take it. Anzu tries telling off as he can't take something that doesn't belong to him. However Jonouchi disagrees and compares stealing food to taking another player's Star Chips and says it's all part of "the game of life". Anzu vows to never play a game with Jonouchi and is surprised to hear that Honda is on Jonouchi's side. Eventually the group decide to take the fish. The owner of the fish emerges from the water and yells at them not to stop eating his fish. However he is hit by a wave and knocked back into the sea before anyone can spot him. After he climbs back out of the water, he begins arguing with Jonouchi. As he does this, Dark Yugi notices he has Duel Glove with Star Chips, meaning he's a participant in the tournament. The man introduces himself as Ryota Kajiki, Duelist of the Sea. As Kajiki tries asking if the others are Duelists too, Jonouchi starts to laugh at the octopus on his head from when he got knocked into the water by the wave. Kajiki angrily throws the octopus back into the ocean, much to the dismay of Jonouchi and Honda, who would have preferred to eat it. Kajiki goes back to asking if they are Duelists. He then notices that Dark Yugi is among them and thinks to himself that he might have made a big catch. shares his food with the others.]] Kajiki sees that his fish are just about cooked and starts to eat them. As Jonouchi and Honda stare at him with their mouths open, he gives in and allows the others to have some of the fish. As they eat, Jonouchi asks Kajiki if he entered the tournament for the prize money too. Kajiki replies that he did and would like to spend it on a boat so that he can go fishing again. He explains that he grew up watching the sea since the day that he was born; to him it's like a person and he can tell when it laughs and when it cries and it watches people too. He tells them that a couple of years ago, he was out fishing with his father and the ocean was in a good mood, but then its mood changed; the sea rose up and swallowed their boat. He and his father had been fortunate enough to be saved by a passing ship, but their boat had still been destroyed. Not outruling that it could be a coincidence, Kajiki notes that there had been an oil spill not too far away shortly before their boat sank. He blames the people responsible for the oil spill for angering the ocean by polluting it. After the meal, Dark Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda and Bakura thank Kajiki for the fish and get up to leave. However Kajiki throws a harpoon, which sticks into the ground beside Dark Yugi. He tells Dark Yugi to halt and says that he's not dumb enough to let a fish get away after it eats his bait, especially if it's a big catch like him. Jonouchi asks what he means by bait and Kajiki explains that the beach is the terrain where he is at an advantage and the fish had been bait to lure hungry duelists to him. He challenges Dark Yugi to a Duel, which Dark Yugi accepts. begin their Duel.]] They use a Battle Box on a cliff for their Duel. Kajiki's side of the field is Ocean, while Dark Yugi's is Wasteland. Each player bet two Star Chips and the Duel started. Kajiki Summons "Devil Kraken", which has 1200 ATK, and Dark Yugi Summons "Imp", which has 1300 ATK. Dark Yugi realizes that although Kajiki has a card played in Attack Mode, no Solid Vision hologram of the monster has appeared. This makes him unable to attack it. Kajiki explains that "Devil Kraken" gets a power-up when it is in the sea. The tentacles from "Devil Kraken", whose ATK has rose to 1560 due to its Field Power Source, emerge from under the water and drag "Imp" in. Using its "Squid Legs Submission Hold" attack, it destroys "Imp", dropping Dark Yugi to 1740 Life Points. "Devil Kraken" then goes back under water. Kajiki says that the "sea stealth attack" is part of his Field Power Source and when he's done, Dark Yugi will have a proper fear and respect of he sea. Dark Yugi starts to worry and wonders how he can defeat monsters that he can't see. Featured Duels Dark Yugi VS Ryota Kajiki ;Kajiki's turn Kajiki Summons "Devil Kraken" in Attack Mode underwater in the Ocean (ATK: 1200 → 1560). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Imp" in the Wasteland (ATK: 1300). ;Kajiki's turn Kajiki attacks and destroys "Imp" with "Devil Kraken" (Dark Yugi: 2000 → 1740 Life Points). :Continued next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Anime adaption The start of episode 7 of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime, is based on this chapter. There are a number of differences including: * Bakura was not present with Yugi, Joey (Jonouchi), Téa (Anzu) and Tristan (Honda). * Yugi was in possession of his body, rather than Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi) up until the Duel began. * Téa did not mention that they ate snacks on the boat ride. * Joey did not say that Téa should have thought to pack lunch because she was a girl. * When Joey saw the fish on the fire, he said that the gods laid the food there for them. (In the English version, he said that they should eat first and ask questions later). * Joey did not comment on how taking the fish was part of the "game of life". Instead Tristan said the some people have no self-control. * Yugi knew who Mako (Kajiki) was, as he recognized him as the third place player in the National Championship. (In the English version, he recognized him as the top-ranked ocean Duelist. * Téa laughed at and told Mako about the octopus on Mako's head, rather than Joey. * Mako did not tell the others about his shipwreck during the meal. * The Duel took place in a Dueling Arena, rather than a Battle Box. * Yami Yugi could not even see the card or stats of the monsters Mako played that got hidden underwater. He noticed this as soon as Mako Summoned the monster.